Message of Anxiety
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: 'Empat orang dari temanku mendapat mimpi yang sama; Bis untuk kamp ke Las Noches mendapat kecelakaan! Ada darah, kaca jendela pecah, dan barang-barang berserakan...' -suck at summary. Bleach Vivariation Festival! Dedicated for: ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN


AN:

Saya setor fic untuk **Bleach: Vivariation Festival****. **Bulan Juli, _dedicated month!_

Tepat saya publish di hari terakhir :)

Saya dedikasikan kepada Argentum F. Silver-chan**, **atas kekaguman saya pada fic-nya yang luar biasa. Sebuah (err... dua buah berikut sekuelnya) fic rate M yang tidak terlalu vulgar dan tidak hanya menjual lemon masam (Lagian kalau saya baca rate M lemonnya selalu di-skip :P), tapi juga terdapat genre family, romance, angst, hurt/comfort, crime, supernatural, suspense, dan dihiasi dengan poetry yang indah. Silahkan baca karya Silver-nee kalau nggak percaya! (promosi XD)

* * *

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik FuzzyStrange Musume31**_

_**Warning: gaje, abal, AU, chara-death, maybe typo (s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Dedicated for: **_**Argentum F. Silver-chan**

**Happy reading! ^o^**

~#~#~#~#~#~

* * *

Titik demi titik air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa tetes butiran dingin yang menghujam tanah. Suara tersebut menelusup di telinga Rangiku. Hatinya gelisah. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk ke arah meja, menghasilkan getaran bunyi kecil yang kasar.

Suara rintikan air yang menetes dari muatan sang awan membuat hatinya semakin galau. Wajahnya memancarkan guratan-guratan lemah. Tak henti-hentinya giginya bergemeletuk. Bukan, bukan dinginnya udara yang begitu menusuk kulit kini yang membuatnya begitu kacau!

Entahlah. Sesuatu yang lebih kompleks.

Lagi-lagi pesan itu muncul di benaknya. Sebuah pesan singakat yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya—sedari tadi mengusik pikiran dan batinnya.

Rangiku menautkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain, kemudian mengenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Tubuhnya di ruangan ini—di tengah keramaian, tapi akal batinnya entah melayang bebas kemana.

Giginya kembali bergemeletuk. Masih tersita pikirannya oleh kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam pesan itu.

Tangan Rangiku merangkak perlahan menuju ponselnya yang terletak di sudut mejanya. Tangannya lantas membuka kunci tombol, kemudian memainkan jari-jari lentik namun lemahnya di atas tombol navigator.

Terbukalah sebuah folder berisi pesan masuk yang mampir di nomornya.

Mencari sebuah pesan dengan nama pengirim tak dikenal. Ia menelusuri tiap baris pesan yang muncul. Matanya menemukan pesan yang ia cari. Jari lemahnya dengan segera membuka pesan itu

untuk membaca pesan tersebut sekali lagi.

'_Empat orang dari temanku mendapat mimpi yang sama; Bis untuk kamp ke Las Noches mendapat kecelakaan! Ada darah, kaca jendela pecah, dan barang-barang berserakan...'_

Rangiku menunduk lemah saat membaca pesan itu.

Ia hendak menangis, tapi kelopak matanya seolah tak mengijinkann setetes buliran bening pun lolos dari pertahanannya.

Tidak, Rangiku tidak mengikuti kamp itu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengikuti kamp itu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya gelisah. Ada seseorang yang berarti baginya yang termasuk dalam rombongan itu...

_... Ichimaru Gin..._

Teman kecilnya—lelaki yang murah senyum dengan helai rambut perak yang sangat berkilau di mata Rangiku.

Rangiku menanti-nanti bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Intuisinya mengatakan kalau ia harus pergi menemui _sahabat_nya itu.

_KRINGG!_

Dan bel itu berbunyi nyaring pada akhrinya.

Rangiku segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, kemudian berjalan setengah berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Matanya menyapu tiap murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tapi nihil, ia tak menangkap kehadiran Ichimaru sedikitpun. Rangiku menghela nafas lelah, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum menegakkan punggungnya kembali.

Ia menghentika langkah seorang gadis yang berjalan melaluinya. "Maaf, apa kamu tahu dimana Ichimaru Gin berada?"

Gadis berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut kelabu itu menggeleng perlahan. "Gomenasai... Tidak tahu." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan badannya sedikit. Lantas gadis itu berbalik dan mengambil langkah meninggalkan Rangiku.

Rangiku menghentikan langkah seseorang lainnya kini. "Maaf, apa kamu tahu dimana Ichimaru Gin berada?"

Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah tadi aku lihat dia duduk-duduk di taman belakang. Cobalah periksa ke sana!" Lelaki berambut pirang dengan poni menjuntai itu tersenyum simpul.

Rangiku membungkukan badannya seraya berkata "Arigato..." Lantas segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Rangiku mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Ia tidak melihat jalan yang dilaluinya, hingga pada akhirnya tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"G-gomenasai!" Kata Rangiku cepat-cepat.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya melemparkan senyuman hangat pada Rangiku. "Tidak apa-apa, Ran-chan..."

Mata Rangiku membulat. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang ditabraknya barusan. "G-Gin?"

Ichimaru Gin—lelaki tersebut—tidak melepas senyuman dari wajahnya. "Ran-chan, ada apa? Ayo duduk." Perintahnya pada Rangiku untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Rangiku duduk di satu sisi bangku tersebut. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, kemudian terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Gin..." Panggilnya lirih.

Gin menolehkan wajahnya pelan. Memaksa bola mata merah darah miliknya menangkap keberadaan teman masa kecilnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pelan rambut lembut bagai sutra yang bergelombang milik Rangiku. "Ada apa?"

Nafas Rangiku kembali berderu menghasilkan melodi acak yang tak beraturan. Kembali lidahnya terasa kelu. Berkali-kali menelan ludah pun, tak dapat disangkal bahwa ia begitu tegang. Ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya yang terselip di saku tas miliknya, kemudian ibu jarinya bermain lincah di atas tombol navigator. Tangannya berhenti ketika matanya sudah menemukan yang ia cari. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Gin dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Gin menyambut uluran tangan Rangiku dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin bagaikan es. Ia membaca isi pesan singkat yang tertera pada layar telepon genggam Rangiku, kemudian menelaah isinya dalam hati. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian sedetik kemudian menarik bibirnya menjadi seulas senyuman. "Jadi kau percaya dengan yang seperti ini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian melempar pandangan tidak percaya pada teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Gin terkekeh. Ia menarik tangan Rangiku, kemudian meletakkan telepon genggam itu kembali ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Bodoh. Aku khawatir denganmu, tahu!" Rangiku kembali menekuk wajahnya.

Gin tersenyum geli. "Wah, Ran-chan mengkhawatirkanku? Senangnya..." Ia tertawa kecil.

Rangiku bergumam-gumam kecil kesal. Tawa Gin mulai reda ketika melihat wajah Rangiku dari balik mata sipitnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung kokohnya pada sandaran kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Bibir Rangiku kembali membeku. Ia kembali membuka suara saat keberaniannya sudah cukup ia kumpulkan. "Kau... seperti orang yang tidak takut dengan apapun, ya..." Rangiku berkata lirih.

Gin mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi _innocent_. "Kenapa kau berasumsi begitu?" Tanyanya polos.

Rangiku menghela nafasnya panjang. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Sikapmu itu santai. Terlalu santai malah. Kau... membuatku cemas..." Rangiku menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin menangis, tapi air matanya seolah terpenjara dalam kelopak matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar ini.

Gin tersenyum kecil. Senyuman simpul namun tulus dari bibirnya. "Tidak. Aku jauh lebih cemas dari yang kau lihat, lho...,"

Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengerutkan dagunya. "Maksudnya?"

Gin menegakkan punggungnya. "Tentu saja, aku takut, bodoh!" Gin terkekeh.

"Karena aku takut, aku tidak akan pernah membicarakannya," Gin menarik bibirnya beberapa milimeter lagi.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang mengumbar-umbar tentang hal seperti itu. Bukan juga orang yang bisa berbicara omong kosong—_nonsense_ tentang apa itu surga dan neraka, tanpa tahu seperti apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya. Bukan orang yang tak takut dosa. Juga bukan orang yang tahu seperti apa diriku nanti. Aku takut, lho. Jauh lebih takut dari yang kau perkirakan!" Gin tersenyum menyeringai lebih lebar.

Rangiku melempar pandangan penuh selidik. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

Gin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah," Ia tertawa kecil.

Sinar mata Rangiku kembali meredup dan sayu. "Kau benar-benar pergi, ya?" Tanyanya lirih.

Gin mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja. Kamp itu diadakan untuk membantu korban bencana 'kan? Aku hanya ingin ikut membantu saja 'sih sebenarnya. Hahaha..." Ia tertawa hambar.

Rangiku mengagguk-anggukkan kepala lemah. Tubuhnya bagai layu dan lemah. "Aku mencemaskanmu..." Gumamnya agak keras sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

Senyum di wajah Gin mengalami degradasi. Perlahan ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu lagi. Tangannya meraih tangan Rangiku, kemudian menautkan jari-jemarinya ke tangannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ran-chan..." Ia tersenyum hangat.

Kata-kata Gin begitu menghipnotis, bagaikan _gin _yang bisa membuat orang yang meminumnya mabuk. Rangiku mengangguk pelan. Kini perasaannya hangat dan lega. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis tanda 'aku-sudah-baik-baik-saja' kepada Gin, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Gin yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Gin menyeringai. "Aku akan pergi besok pukul delapan pagi. Datanglah kemari kalau kau mau." Senyum Gin kembali ingradasi menjadi senyum lebar seperti biasanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari teman semasa kecilny itu, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Rangiku.

Rangiku agaknya berlega hati. Namun secercah kecemasan dan keraguan masih bergelayut di relung hatinya...

~#~#~#~#~#~

Rangiku membuka matanya ketika sang mentari menyembul dari peraduannya di ufuk timur. Segeralah ia mandi dan berpakaian. Kemudian, ia melangkah ke dapur membuat sarapan ringan untuknya. Sarapan yang hanya sekedar selembar roti tawar dan selai itu terasa semakin tawar di lidah Rangiku. Sama sekali tak tergugah selera makannya. Ia masih galau. Semalaman ia memikirkan Gin dan pesan itu.

Rangiku menghabiskan sarapannya sangat lama. Ia menyudahi acara sarapannya, lantas mencuci piringnya. Kemudian, ia bersiap meninggalkan rumah untuk _mengantar _Gin.

Rangiku menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Pikirannya masih dihinggapi berbagai perasaan. _Sedih, cemas, khawatir..._

Rangiku menginjak pedal rem mobil itu, kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Ia mencari-cari lelaki berambut perak bernama Gin. Dan ia melihat Gin di dekat sebuah pohon.

"Gin?" Panggil Rangiku dari balik tubuhnya.

Gin berbalik. Ia melebarkan mata sipitnya sedikit, kemudian menatap Rangiku tajam. "Rangiku. Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak menyebarkan isi pesan itu? Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak percaya dengan benda seperti itu?" Gin sedikit membetak pada Rangiku.

Rangiku kebingungan. "A-aku tidak pernah menyebarkan dan mempermasalahkan pesan itu lagi, Gin! Bukan aku yang menyebarkan!" Sanggah Rangiku.

"Buktinya hampir semua orang yang akan berangkat bersama kamp ini mengetahui tentang pesan itu!" Gin menunjuk kerumunan rombongan kamp yang sedang berkumpul.

Wajah mereka dihiasi guratan-guratan kecemasan. Ada yang mondar-mandir sambil pura-pura berpikir. Ada yang meringkuk beralas karpet rumput. Ada yang berwajah pasrah. Bahkan seorang anak dosen bernama Nemu yang terkenal dingin itu bahkan menggumamkan "Apakah kita akan mati?". Walau wajahnya datar, tak ada yang memungkiri bahwa ia sedang takut.

"A-anou..." Suara seseorang bersumber dari arah belakang Gin dan Rangiku.

Rangiku dan Gin serentak menoleh. "Senna?" Panggil Rangiku.

Senna mendekat ke arah mereka dengan wajah sedih sekaligus cemas. "G-gomenasai... A-aku... Aku yang menyebarkannya..." Senna mengaku dengan terbata-bata.

Mata Rangiku mendelik. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"A-aku tidak sengaja! Awalnya aku dikirimi pesan ini oleh orang tak dikenal. Aku yang anggota kamp, membaca pesan tersebut, dan aku merasa sangat terkejut. Tidak sengaja Nemu, yang duduk di sebelahku waktu itu membaca pesan itu juga. Ia malah menggumamkan 'apakah kita akan mati' berkali-kali. Kontan semua orang bertanya-tanya dan aku terpaksa memberitahukannya!" Bulir-bulir bening mulai menetes jatuh dari sudut mata Senna. "Aku... minta maaf..." Ujarnya pelan.

Gin menghela nafas panjang. "Tch, baiklah... Sekarang kita perlu memberitahu semua anggota rombongan untuk tetap tenang. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Oke?" Gin memberi isyarat pada Senna untuk kembali pada rombongan. Senna mengangguk. Membersihkan buliran air mata dari pipinya, kemudian berlari kembali ke rombongan.

Gin berbalik perlahan-lahan, kemudian hendak mengayunkan langkahnya.

"Mau pergi sekarang... Gin?" Kalimat Rangiku membuat Gin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Gin kembali berbalik ke arah Rangiku. Kemudian membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar dan menyunggigkan senyuman tulus dari bibirnya. "Tentu saja, Ran-chan. Sudah waktunya pergi. Aku pasti merindukanmu. Hahaha..." Gin tertawa kecil, namun ringan dan bebas.

Sungguh, seumur hidup Rangiku tak pernah melihat raut wajah Gin yang seperti itu. Rangiku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu. Mendadak jari-jemarinya bergetar. Rangiku menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga..." Katanya lirih

Gin tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, _selamat tinggal, Ran-chan~!_" Kata-kata Gin begitu menancap di ulu hati Rangiku. Rangiku hanya bisa menatap punggung Gin yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pandangannya. Mengawasi tiap langkah Gin hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam bis, dan roda bis itu berputar membawa penumpang di dalam bis itu pergi.

"Haahh..." Rangiku menghela nafas. Entah ia rasanya sudah melepas beban di hatinya.

Rangiku pulang dengan mobilnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di ruang tengah. Mendadak bayangan-bayangan tentang pesan itu muncul lagi di dalam benaknya. Rangiku meremas kepalanya yang sudah tidak bisa kompromi ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Gin.

"Gin? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih ada di dalam bis 'kan? Masih 'kan?" Rangiku memberondongi Gin dengan berbagai pertanyaan ketika telepon tersambung.

'_Aku baik-baik saja, Ran-chan! Aku masih di dalam bis!' _Jawab seseorang santai dari sebrang sana.

Rangiku terdiam. "A-aku kembali mencemaskanmu..." Katanya lirih.

Gin tersenyum di seberang sana. _'Baiklah, temani aku selama perjalanan ini. Jangan tutup teleponnya sampai aku sampai di tempat kamp kalau kau benar-benar mencemaskanku! Ini semua agar kau percaya kalau aku masih baik-baik saja!'_

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu Gin tidak pernah menutup teleponnya. Kira-kira dua jam perjalanan ia habiskan dengan berbicara dengan Rangiku.

'_Ran-chan, aku sudah sampai di perkemahan!' _Ujar Gin melalui telepon saat ia sudah turun dari bisnya.

Rangiku menghela nafas senang. "_Yokatta_..." Ia bergumam.

'_Ran-chan... Tiga hari lagi aku akan menghubungimu... Aku mungkin pulang tiga hari lagi...'_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Ckiiit!_

Suara rem mobil berdecit dari arah halaman rumah Rangiku.

Rangiku turun dari mobilnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lantas merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur hingga ia terlelap dan tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi.

Sudah berlalu tiga hari sejak kepergian Gin. Dan sore ini, Gin akan kembali pulang. Rangiku sudah tidak khawatir lagi dengan keadaan Gin. Terbukti sudah ketakutannya. Rasa cemasnya kini hilang, dan tinggal menunggu kepulangan Gin saja.

Rangiku terlelap begitu nyenyak. Samar-samar ia mendengar telepon genggamnya berdering beberapa kali, tapi tak diangkatnya. Ia terlalu lelah karena kesibukannya. Tapi dering telepon itu semakin lama semakin mengusik tidur Rangiku. Akhirnya dengan setengah sadar ia mengambil telepon genggamnya di meja di sudut ranjang.

_PRANGG!_

Tangan Rangiku tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca yang terletak di dekat ponselnya. Suara itu seolah membangunkan Rangiku dari kantuk yang bergelayut di kelopak matanya. Dan seketika rasa takut, khawatir, sedih, dan cemas itu kembali datang menyerang Rangiku.

Tangannya kembali bergetar. Ia terpaku mendelik melihat kaca-kaca yang tajam, kecil, dan berserakan itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk seolah berkecamuk kembali ke benaknya. Rangiku meremas-remas kepalanya. Perasaan tidak enak kembali menghinggapinya.

Pikirannya terpecah ketika mendengar bunyi telepon berdering. Rangiku membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. _Ichimaru Gin..._

Rangiku serta-merta menyambar ponsel tersebut, kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Gin! Gin! Jawab aku! Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa yang terjadi di sana?" Rangiku mulai tidak sabar dan membombardir Gin dengan banyak pertanyaan.

'_Ran-chan? Hei, kau kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja,' _Jawab Gin di seberang sana.

Rangiku tertegun. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara petikan gitar, suara nyanyian, suara orang tertawa-tawa, dan lain-lain. Ia melunak. "Jadi tidak apa-apa, ya... _Yokatta_..." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, Gin?"

Gin tersenyum di seberang telepon. _'Menyenangkan. Kami membantu banyak orang yang membutuhkan di sana. Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Melewati hutan, dan kini sedang melewati lereng gunung. Yahh... Di sini sedikit gerimis. Tak masalah. Kau ini kenapa 'sih?'_

Rangiku memutar bola matanya. "Aku mencemaskanmu..." Jawabnya lirih.

Gin tertawa kecil. _'Kau tidak kreatif dalam membuat jawaban, ya!' _Ia menghentikan tawanya, seolah memberikan ruang bagi Rangiku untuk ikut mendengarkan suara-suara hangat dari dalam bis. Lagi-lagi Rangiku hanya dapat terdiam. _'Hei, Rangiku! Kau tahu tidak, sebenarnya aku ini-...'_

Suara Gin terpotong karena terdengar bunyi klakson yang amat kencang. Kemudian seseorang berteriak _'AWAS!' _dengan kencang. Tak ayal Rangiku di seberang telepon berubah panik. "Gin! Apa yang terjadi?"

Raut wajah Gin berubah menjadi panik dan bingung luar biasa. _'Rangiku! Kami ada di tikungan, tiba-tiba ada truk yang dikemudikan secara serampangan! Dan sebentar lagi truk itu nyaris-...'_

Lagi-lagi kalimat Gin terputus. Kali ini oleh jeritan pilu beberapa orang dari dalam bis. Tidak ada nyanyian gembira, yang ada hanyalah melodi-melodi ketakutan yang mulai beresonasi meminta tolong. Dan kini tubuh Rangiku kembali dimonopoli oleh perasaan takut luar biasa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan ia ikut menjadi panik.

"Gin!" Panggil Rangiku.

* * *

'_Empat orang dari temanku mendapat mimpi yang sama...'_

_

* * *

_

"GIN!" Rangiku lagi-lagi memanggil nama Gin.

"R-Ran-chan!" Gin susah payah menjawab kalimat Rangiku. Tubuhnya seperti ditopang benda yang sangat berat sehingga ia kesuliatan bicara.

"A-apa yang..." Rangiku panik dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

* * *

'_Bis untuk kamp ke Las Noches mendapat kecelakaan...'_

_

* * *

_

_Glodak! Gusrakk! Brakk! Brakk!_

Bunyi hantaman berulang-ulang terjadi. Samar-samar Rangiku mendengar seseorang berteriak dari telepon _'Bisnya oleng! Kita akan jatuh!' _Dan selanjutnya telinga Rangiku menangkap bunyi teriakan. Keringat Rangiku mengucur deras. _Apa yang terjadi? _Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Kepalanya mulai nyeri dan ia kembali memegangi kepalanya.

* * *

'_Ada darah...'_

_

* * *

_

_CROTT!_

Terdengar bunyi cairan mengucur deras.

'_OUCH!' _Suara Gin tertangkap telinga Rangiku.

"Gin? Gin? Kau terluka?" Rangiku memanggil-manggil nama Gin lagi.

'_R-Rangiku! A-ada sesuatu yang... A-akan aku beritahu-...' _Suara Gin bagai merintih menahan sakit.

"Gin?"

* * *

'_Kaca jendela pecah...'_

_

* * *

_

_PRAAAANGG!_

Suara kaca mendominasi telinga Rangiku. Suara itu... Rangiku menengok sekali lagi pecahan gelas kaca di lantai yang belum ia bereskan tadi. Ia semakin takut. "A-ada apa?" Ia menjawab terbata-bata. Setitik demi setitik air mata kini mulai jatuh dan lolos dari pertahanan kelopak matanya.

'_A-aku ingin berkata...'_

_PRANGG! PRRUAANGG!_

'_A-aishiteru...'_

_

* * *

_

'_Dan barang-barang berserakan...'_

_

* * *

_

_Bruaakk! Grusaakk!_

Rangiku masih tidak percaya. Gin bahkan mengatakan hal itu pada saat seperti ini?

_Glodakk! Brakkk!_

_BRAAKKK!_

Dan suara hantaman dan debuman terakhir itulah yang dapat Rangiku dengar. Selanjutnya nyaris tak ada suara. Hanya suara mesin-mesin rusak yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Gin?" Rangiku mencoba memanggil namanya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"GIN?" Rangiku memanggilnya sekali lagi. Nihil. Tak ada suara.

"Gin? Gin! G-..." Dan Rangiku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suara tangis bercampur air matanya seolah menyesak di tenggorokan. Rasanya suaranya tercekat. Ia menarik nafasnya kemudian berteriak lepas untuk melampiaskan perasaannya...

"_GIN!"_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Mata Rangiku tidak lepas dari setiap peti mati yang diturunkan. Jenazah demi jenazah telah turun dari mobil yang mengangkut peti itu dari bandara. Seluruh sekolah berkabung. Dengan busana hitam di sepanjang pengihatan Rangiku, ia menembus kerumunan orang. Ia menyaksikan begitu banyak keluarga maupun teman dari korban tersebut yang menangis kehilangan.

Rangiku menyaksikan peti terakhir yang diturunkan. Dan hatinya kembali teriris.

Ia berdiri di samping peti itu. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya seolah habis dan kering terkuras. Ia menyematkan setangkai mawar dengan kelopak berwarna _peach _di atas peti itu. Kemudian ia mundur seiring dibawanya peti itu ke rumah duka.

Rangiku berjalan ke luar sekolah dengan pakaian hitamnya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah taman kemudian duduk menikmati semilir angin yang meniupkan daun-daun kering.

"_Kau tahu, Gin..." _Bisiknya seolah berbicara pada seseorang, _"Aku memberimu mawar dengan kelopan berwarna _peach_... Kamu tahu artinya?"_

Rangiku beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pahit.

"_Aku kagum padamu..."_

~#~#~#~ _**END? **_~#~#~#~

AN:

Yak, ini saya setor tepat pada hari terakhir. Yahh... Semoga Silver-nee sudi deh saya bikinin fic abal seperti ini... TT

Berasa _pointless_, dan kurang mencekam _setting_-nya. Sudah saya usahakan _in-chara_, tapi masih terasa OOC, kah?

Aahh... Ya sudahlah~ mari kita tinggalkan detil-detil tidak penting tersebut :P. _Thanks for reading_, yak! Silahkan tekan tombol review dan _vote_ saya kalau sudi (promosi *glodhakk!*)

**REVIEW NYOOO~! ^o^**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
